Noble Heart: Stonefur's Story
by Phantom.Crimsonnight
Summary: Stonefur tells his story to Featherpaw and Stormpaw the night before he dies.
1. Prologue: My Past

Noble Heart:

Stonefur's Story

**Stonefur tells his life story to Stormpaw and Featherpaw the night before he dies being killed by Tigerstar. **

Prologue: My Past

Stonefur, Mistyfoot, Featherpaw, and Stormpaw were huddled in the back of the cave where Jaggedtooth was guarding the entrance.

"S-Stonefur, are we going to die?" asked Featherpaw, shivering and pulling herself closer to Mistyfoot.

"I don't know," he sighed.

"Stonefur, will you tell us a story?" asked Stormpaw. "Your story."

"Why my story?" asked Stonefur.

"Because you are really noble! And kind," mewed Stormpaw.

"Oh well...alright. Here we go," mewed Stonefur. All the cats huddled away from the entrance, and huddled as Stonefur began.

"It was long ago...and in lighter days..."

**I HOPE U LIKE DE PROLOGUE! MORE 2 COME SOON!**


	2. Chapter One: My Mother

**Noble Heart:**

**Stonefur's Story**

**This is Chappy one! YAY! WOOP WOOP WOOP! **

Chapter One:

My Mother

Well, as I said. It seemed like not so long ago, but it was. It was many seasons ago the day I came to RiverClan. My mother, Bluestar of ThunderClan was taking Mistykit and I to the Sunningrocks like she did every night to meet our father. I never suspected anything different. Never. Something I noticed-Brackenkit, our brother was not with us.

"Mother," Mistykit had asked. "Where is Brackenkit?"

"He-He's Dead, Mistykit," mewed Bluestar, than Bluefur.

* * *

"Was he really dead, Stonefur?" asked Featherpaw.

"Yes, Featherpaw. He was dead," mewed Stonefur, sadly. He saw the hurt in Mistyfoot's eyes as he mentioned thier mother and brother.

"It's okay, Mistyfoot. We'll see them soon," mewed Stonefur, giving his sister a comforting lick.

* * *

Well, anyway, we suspected nothing out of the ordinary when we met our father, Oakheart at Sunningrocks. We sat on Sunningrocks. Mistykit and I began to suspect something when my mother began licking us, and bursting into tears.

"Good-bye, my darlings," mewed Bluefur.

"Come on," mewed Oakheart.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You are going to spend some time with daddy in RiverClan for awhile," mewed Bluefur.

"Will we ever see you again?" asked Mistykit.

"I-I don't know, darling," mewed Bluefur, and we were sent to RiverClan with Oakheart. We had a new mother, Graypool. Our new brother and sister were her kits, Silverkit and Loudkit. Over time, we forgot about Bluefur, yes. We thought Graypool was our real mother.

**Longer chappy! I hope you like it:)**


	3. Chapter Two: My Nursery Days

Chapter Two:

My Nursery Days

**CHATPER TWO OF STONEFUR:)**

**TO MY REVIEWER:**

**Silverspirit: Thanks for your review:3**

My nursery days were wonderful ones. I was a young, and strong kit. My sisters were Mistykit and Silverkit. We always used to sneak out at night, Mistykit, Silverkit, and I. We watched the stars, and went back inside after we fell asleep. Me and my sisters were very close, but sometimes, when they went off talking, I had nothing to do. I had Loudkit, but he was never really the playful sort. He was always jumping, and spinning, and pretending to be a warrior. He was a "play by myself" sort of kit. So, when Mistykit and Silverkit were off talking, and Loudkit was buzzing around, and I was alone, I would pad to the enterance of the nursery and look at the warriors doing thier duties, and he would dream he was one of them, a young strong warrior. His fur blowing in the wind, racing after a mouse, or a fish.

* * *

"Wow...you have big dreams!" mewed Stormpaw. "I wish I could be a warrior..."

"Don't lose hope, young apprentice. Tigerstar will soon pass on. Firestar will kill him, or one of his so called "allies," mewed Stonefur.

* * *

So, my nursery days past on, and on and on. I grew to be a six moon old kit, and the next day, i was ready to be an apprentice...a young strong apprentice...

**I KNOW IM SORRY ITS SHORT! PLZ REVIEW:)**


	4. Chapter Three: My Apprentice Ceremony

**Noble Heart: Stonefurs Story**

**Once again...I am so so sorry for the long update...Here's brambleclaw with the disclaimer...**

**brambleclaw: WHY DO I HAVE TO DISCLAIM ALL YOUR STORIES...**

**me: cuz i am BRAMBLECLAWS babe...you dont want me to switch to hawkfrosts babe, do you?**

**brambleclaw: WTH! y-you wouldnt! -cries-**

**Me: JK! JK! haha:-P id never do that to you...because hawkfrost is evil and you are hott!**

**brambleclaw: ooh yeah! okay, Brambleclaws Babe does not own anything...erin hunter does...okay are we good now?**

**me: yes. luv ya bramby! here is a...CHEEZ-IT!**

**brambleclaw: yay! yummy! cheesie goodness...:D:D**

* * *

Chapter Three:

My Apprentice Ceremony

Well, after my nursery days were over, I was so excited to become an apprentice! I mean, actually be mentored to become a warrior! My mother, Graypool was extatic that morning. She was grooming Mistykit, Silverkit, Loudkit, and I so much...if we were windblown, she would groom us all over again. Finally, at sunset, Crookedstar called the meeting.

* * *

"Stonefur, who is Graypool?" mewled Featherpaw.

"She was my foster mother, before I knew about Bluestar," mewed Stonefur. "I loved her dearly."

"Yes," mewed Mistyfoot, taking the apprentices into a big tail-hug. "I miss her too."

"Like we miss Silverstream?" asked Stormpaw.

"Well, you never knew Silverstream, except for a few moments of your life. So, no probably not as much...because you long to meet your mother, I knew her for a long long time," mewed Mistyfoot, licking them sweetly on the tops of thier heads.

* * *

"All cats old enough to catch thier own prey, gather under Highreeds for a Clan meeting," yowled Crookedstar. Old elders, apprentices, warriors, and the newly named Blackclaw came sprinting to the rock. Mistykit, Silverkit, Loudkit, and I were all eagerly standing under Highreeds.

"This eve we gather to name four new apprentices, step forward, all of you," mewed Crookedstar. All of us stepped forward. "From this moment on until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Mistypaw. Blackclaw, I know this is very fast for you, but I would like to give you your first apprentice already. You shall mentor young Mistypaw." Blackclaw's eyes glittered, to mentor the beautiful little Mistypaw. She came sprinting down, and touched noses with Blackclaw. "From this moment on," continued Crookedstar. "Until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Sliverpaw. Oakheart, I want you to mentor Silverpaw." Silverpaw sprinted off the Highreeds, and touched noses with Oakheart. Oakheart smiled at the little apprentice. I was getting ansy...I wanted my apprentice name! "From this moment on, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice shall me known as Loudpaw. Hmm...I shall mentor Loudpaw." Loudpaw touched noses with Crookedstar, and sat patiently beside his mentor. I was last. "From this moment on, Until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Stonepaw. Graypool, you shall mentor Stonepaw." I ran off Highreeds, and touched noses with my mother.

* * *

**Well, thats it...I KNOW ITS SHORT PLEEZE DONT HURT ME!!!!**


	5. Chapter Four: My First Lesson

**Noble Heart:**

**Stonefur's Story**

**Ok. Here is chapter four. R&R**

**Brambleclaw's Babe**

* * *

Chapter Four: 

My First Lesson

"Stonepaw!" a voice hissed.

"What?" I groaned.

"Time for your first day of training!" the voice hissed. I opened my eyes. There in front of me stood Graypool, my mentor and mother.

* * *

"Wait a second!" mewed Featherpaw. "I thaught you said Bluestar was your mother!" 

"She was...but she was our birth mother. Graypool was the mother that raised me and Mistyfoot," mewed Stonefur.

"Oh," Featherpaw whispered. She sat down, and turned towards Stonefur. Stonefur continued his story.

* * *

I leapt up out of my nest, and sprinted out the apprentices den. Finally, my first day as an apprentice! I growled with glee, and waited patiently for Graypool to follow.

"Follow me, Stonepaw," mewed Graypool. I padded behind my mother and mentor. We crossed the stepping stones, and I sat down. Graypool began speaking.

"Your first lesson of all will be learning how to swim. RiverClan cats spend half of their life in the water. A RiverClan cat who cannot swim is just...I dont know but, they have problems," mewed Graypool. I laughed. I'd be able to swim lickedy split. "So what you do to swim," Graypool continued. "Is you hop in the water, like so, and paddle your front paws, keeping your back paws kicking to keep you above water."

"I think I got it," I mewed. I went to the riverbank, and sniffed it. The water smelled like rotten something. I put a paw in, and felt a wonderful sensation. I put my other paw in, and began to paddle.

"Another thing, Stonepaw," mewed Graypool. "Is to ALWAYS keep your head above the water. Never go under water unless for a few moments."

"Got it," I mewed. Swimming was so easy! It came to me just like walking did. Suddenly, one day, I could walk. Now, suddenly one day, I could swim. It was a miracle...

* * *

**I know its a short chapter...but my aunt says I have to get off. YES IM OVER AT MY AUNTS HOUSE...whats it to u? lol anyway. R&R!!!**


	6. Chapter Five: My First Fight

**Noble Heart: **

**Stonefur's Story**

**sorry for the long update :-(**

**anywayyy...R&R!**

**Disclaimer: dont own warriors. when graypool tells stonepaw about the fighting moves, i got it from the warriors field guide, 'secrets of the Clans'**

**--Crimsonnight**

* * *

Chapter Five:

My First Fight

After my first swimming lesson, Graypool took me across the river to a leaf filled hollow. I sat down, and stared at her with wonder filled eyes.

"Now," mewed Graypool. "This is the training hollow. The leaves are here along the ground, and the moss growing on the rocks because it is to keep you safe. To keep you from breaking anything while you are training. The first move that I am going to show you is called the back kick. It's a very simple move. It's a very explosive surprise, if you catch your opponent from behind. Judge the distance between you and your opponent very carefully, then you kick out your back legs, putting all your wieght on your front paws, like this." Graypool quickly looked as if she was checking her opponent's distance, jumped onto her front paws, and kicked back.

"Wow!" I mewed. "Thats great!"

"You try. First practice it by yourself a few times, and then you will practice on me," mewed Graypool. I nodded. I quickly checked behind me for the distance of my attacker, jumped onto my front paws, kicked back, and flipped over.

"That was excellent, Stonepaw! That puts you in a perfect position for a belly rake!" Graypool complimented me. I beamed with pride, and practiced a few more times.

* * *

"You got a perfect back kick, belly rake position the first time?" Stormpaw meowed, his eyes wide with delight.

"Sure did," mewed Stonefur. Featherpaw happily gazed at Stonefur, and then snuggled back into Mistyfoot as a gust of cold wind buffeted the tunnel.

* * *

After a few more rounds of practicing with air, I was able to practice on Graypool.

"Ready? Go!" meowed Graypool. She started coming at me. I quickly checked the distance, sprang onto my frontlegs, kicked Graypool, and rolled onto my back. Graypool stood back up, out of breath.

"How did I do?" I asked, rolling onto my stomach, and standing up.

"That was excellent!" Graypool exclaimed. "I think that's all for today, though. That got to me, that kick of yours."

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Stonepaw. I'm endlessly proud of you. You will be a very talented warrior," Graypool mewed. I beamed with pride as we walked back to camp. But something didn't sound right in camp when we were crossing the river. We heard yowling, and screaching. When we came onto shore, we saw a deadly sight. Mistypaw and Silverpaw were hissing together at a firey she-cat. Graypool ran off to fight a bristling gray tom cat. I ran to Mistypaw and Silverpaw's side.

"ShadowClan," Silverpaw yowled, as she lashed out at the firey she-cat. I knew what to do. I turned, kicked, rolled over, unsheathed my claws, and raked the she-cat's belly. She ran off, but not without leaving me a deep gash on my side. I staggered towards the Medicine Cat's den, and fainted outside the enterance.

* * *

**OOO! DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
